


Dandelion Dreams

by rosepetal987



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Please don't ask me what time this takes place, Suicide Attempt, The magic of AU, or anyones age, talk of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosepetal987/pseuds/rosepetal987
Summary: Vexen falls for a customer service act. Marluxia uses his position with the mayor to push his own business as well as friend's.





	Dandelion Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> melodiousramblings replied to your post “You guys should so give me MarVex prompts unu ”  
> AU: Vexen won’t stop buying flowers from the new flower shop because the owner is so damn hot. Zexion is amused by the ridiculous amount of flowers in Vexen’s apartment. Lexaeus thinks they need to do an intervention.

Vexen was not into flowers. He could grasp their beauty but the act of gifting them was fleeting. He much preferred something steadier.

But it was traditional to bring flowers to a grave and Vexen had tasked himself with the task.

The only problem was his usual flower shop had shut down a few months prior and he had no idea how one picked a florist.

So, it was just him and Google and scrabble cheezits.

A new one had opened recently, and the reviews were stellar. He jotted down the address and hours.

Nothing had prepared him for the man that ran the place.

A few reviews had mentioned him being attractive but Vexen had not put weight into it.

He should have.

“Hi, I’m Marluxia, how may I help?” His voice was kind and Vexen felt weak.

“I need a bouquet for a grave.” Vexen blurted out. Public speaking training be damned.

“I’m sorry,” his voice was genuine. “Is it an anniversary or for the burial?”

“He died last year.”

“Time does help to heal.” Marluxia replied and turned away to lead him to the counter. “Were you close?”

“He was like a father to me.” Vexen admitted and followed him. “He loved daffodils.”

“Daffodils? That I can work with.” Marluxia smiled small. “I need a little more info from you and will have it ready by 1.”

“Sounds good.”

Marluxia entered into his computer his name and phone number, along with some notes on the order. He bit his lip as Vexen went to leave.

“I apologize if this sounds odd, but you look familiar.”

“I-” Vexen paused and stared at him hard. Was that flirt or a glancing at news articles? “I’m the mayor.”

“Oh! I apologize. I’m new in town and-”

“No, no.” Vexen laughed. “Welcome to Radiant Garden.”

“Thank you.”

~~~~~~~~~~

The bouquet had been simple and beautiful. The daffodils were accompanied with white tulips and decoration greens.

Lexaeus had kept a firm hand on his shoulder as Zexion placed it on the grave.

Ansem Kongur.

Zexion was too young to have lost so many parents. Ansem had adopted the boy near immediately after meeting him at the orphanage Vexen had worked at.

Lexaeus came with being the mayor. He was a safety net. His guard. His friend.

He would not trade the two of them for the world.

~~~

The second time he came by for a present for someone in the office. Typically, he had his secretary deal with such matters, but it gave him an excuse to see the beautiful florist again.

The third was a bouquet of various colored tulips for Zexion’s counselor. He had gone to one most of his life, and the passing of Ansem had him schedule more meetings.

The forth time left him with a cactus that was in Lexaeus’s kitchen.

By the fifth time it was personal. Pure excuse and the bouquet of hydrangeas was in his home.

~~~~~~

Vexen stopped still when he stepped into his office to a white rose in a slender vase on it. He stepped back and took in a deep breath before speaking to his secretary. “Where did this come from?”

“I believe the place was called ‘Dandelion Dream.’”

“Okay.” He nodded and returned to his office. From Marluxia? He stepped over to his desk and carefully removed the small card attached. 

/Are mayors allowed to let their hair down? Some friends and I are planning a party. Call the store./

Vexen spent his morning debating over the message. Marluxia had invited him to a personal event but had not put his personal phone number.

He wasn’t sure what that meant.

He called at 3:50.

“Thank you for calling Dandelion Dreams, this is Marluxia speaking.”

“It’s Vexen.” He responded. “I would love to spend more time with you.”

“I’m glad. It’s a pre grand opening party. A friend of mine is opening a bakery. I didn’t want you to think I was using your position by inviting you to the grand opening.”

“I would love to.” Vexen grinned. “I have a sweet tooth.”

“Good.” He could hear Marluxia’s smile. “Can I put a flyer up?”

“Oh, now you’re using my position. Yes. I could use the press.”

“If you get press coverage, I’ll totally kiss you.”

“Then it’s done.”

~~~

Vexen looked up when the door opened. He should have known Marluxia would be punctual. His orders always were.

“I brought the flyer.”

Vexen’s heart beat picked up over his smile. “Thank you.”

“/Thank you/.” Marluxia replied as he crossed the room. “This one is yours. I wrote the details for the pre-opening party on the back. Thank you for letting me place one in your lobby.”

Vexen flipped it over. It would take place two days before the actual opening. “I’ll fix my schedule accordingly.”

“I’ll see you there.”

~~~~~~

His knock was answered by a man taller than him and as large as Lexaeus. “Mayor Hrokur?”

“Marluxia invited me, us,” he gestured to the man behind him “Lexaeus Medved.”

“Ah, he mentioned that but would not tell me who. Come in. Last I saw him he was eating jello shots with Larxene.”

“Jello shots?” Vexen rose a brow. That didn’t sound like Marluxia. No. He didn’t know anything about the florist.

“Larxene found my wine and sent Marluxia to buy jello.” The man laughed. “I’m Xaldin Riddari, welcome to Radiant Cakes.”

“Thank you for having us.”

~~~~~

Vexen found the pink-haired man with a blonde he figured must be Larxene.

“You came.” Marluxia smiled and set down a plastic cup. “Larxene, this is Vexen.”

Larxene eyed him up and down. “Welcome to the party. Pizza should be here soon. Xaldin made a million cupcakes. Go wild.”

Vexen could only let his hair down so much. The last he needed was to be hung over at the office tomorrow. But he could push how much sugar Lexaeus would let him consume in an evening. “Thank you.”

“Not much to show, but still.” Marluxia moved away from the table and Larxene. “This way.”

The tour only constituted the kitchen. The metallic counters still looked damp from a recent cleaning. He wondered, for a moment, if Lexaeus was not at his side if Marluxia would have tried anything.

How Marluxia would look pressed against a fridge or with flour in his hair.

He did not touch him that night.

The limit was seven cupcakes.

He learned Marluxia liked extra cheese on his pizza.

That he had no feelings for or against pineapple while Larxene had many.

But he was no closer to having his personal number when he left that night. A few cookies for the road in a bag Lexaeus held while his other hand was firm on his shoulder.

He needed more confidence.

~~~~~

Vexen was not big on press. He had stood beside Ansem in photo op after photo op, let alone shared the stage during his speeches. But doing them without the man only made him sad. He kept on his best smile, but once the camera crews were gone, he was exhausted. 

He retreated to the singular bathroom.

“Thank you.” Marluxia whispered for the dozenth time. 

“This is my job.” Vexen replied as he rolled up his sleeves and splashed water on his face. He felt like he was overheating. It had been fifteen months. He should be used to it. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yes.” Vexen sighed. “I still miss Ansem. Most days I can ignore it but when I’m in front of the press it’s very obvious.” 

“The old mayor?” 

“Correct. I keep forgetting you came to this town after I took the position.” Vexen nodded and dried his face. “He was much better at this than I.” 

“I think you’re doing fine.” Marluxia gave him an honest smile. “Are you feeling better?” 

“A little.” Vexen smiled back before he looked away and fiddled with his hands. “About that kiss…” 

“An expression. Don’t worry.” Marluxia shook his head. 

“Oh. I- oh.” Vexen laughed a little. What was he doing getting his hopes up like that? “I should head home.” 

“Are you gay?” Marluxia whispered. Vexen gave no resistance to the hand set on his face, or the blue eyes that met his “I can’t be a scandal, Vexen. I moved here for a reason. We- we can’t.” 

“I know it’s stupid.” Vexen responded, eyes squeezing shut. “You’re the hottest person I’ve ever seen, and I don’t even like flowers all that much and I- I just thought… It was just good customer service. I’m /that/ guy. Wow.” 

“Yes.” Marluxia swallowed. “I’m sorry. We can’t.” 

“No, you’re perfectly right.” Vexen stepped away. He desperately wanted to close their distance. He knew once would not be enough. “I’ll probably send my secretary in the future.” 

“I understand.” 

Vexen retreated with that. He could not meet Lexaeus’s eye on the ride home. His guard knew him better than anyone. Knew the signs of a meltdown and heartbreak.

~~~~~~

Vexen should have done this sooner. 

/I moved here for a reason./

The news articles were numerous and each one worse than the last. His sister had been murdered. He had closed his store to focus on the investigation. The place had burned down, and he had been blamed for it. 

Her murderer was never captured. 

He seemed so okay. 

The last article he found stated that Marluxia had been hospitalized. After that point media didn’t care anymore. 

He wanted to call him. 

He needed to apologize. 

He wanted to risk everything.


End file.
